How the rock got a rollin
by Madman and Narico
Summary: The Best Wars are about to get a LITTLE more interesting.


How the Rock Got a Rollin  
By Jason Cohen and Fire Byrd  


  
The setting: Cybertron before the Beast Wars start, in fact a few days before they start.   


  
**Madman  
**

My name is Madman, I am a tracker and computer tech for the Maximals in the Beast Wars. I am very respected among them, and very good at what I do. But not so long a go I was a bot trying to get revenge on the people that hurt her the most (still am too) and running from something I never did. **  
**Today was my day in Cybertron Court, my Judgment Day. It would be either back to the streets for me or maybe I could get lucky and get sent on a mission to some far away place. I had heard that a few days ago the Decepticons had stolen the Golden Disks. They were now recruiting the best bots around the world to get em back.   
Even if I was a kid off the streets, I still had a great hatred for 'em. I remember how the came that one night to my family's place out on the country and took away everything I loved. My family, my future, everything. Ever since then I have spent my life in the underground of Cybertron and on the streets. But for some reason I was different then the other street bots, maybe a little wiser, maybe a little tougher but all I know is, I was different. If anyone ever needed me they knew where they could find me. I had set up my place deep, deep, down in the under ground. I felt at home there for some reason, sure it was dark and lonely but it for some reason, it felt good to be there.   
"Madman, how do you pled to the charges?" asked the all high and mighty judge.   
I did all that I could do, I told him what I thought. "I plead, not guilty," as I said this the whole court room gasped. "You do realize the punishment this will cost you?" Asked the juge with the fires of the Matrix in his eyes. "Yeah judge I do." That's it, I thought my chips were cooked.   
But just as the juge was about to give the sentence, a very familiar and annoying voice spoke up. "If you don't mind your honor, the Maximals would like to take Madman on board with them. She's the best tracker on Cybertron, and we might need her help getting back the disks." It was one of my old friends from the streets, Mirage. A short while after I met him, he had gone in with the Maximals. Now he was in the top ranks, only second to Optimus Prime. And now he was trying to save my tail. I could have kissed him right then.   
I was allowed to go on the fact that I was to go on the mission to get the golden disk back from the Preds. That was fine with me, the only thought I had was, "Great, I am getten to kick some Pred butt."   
The next day I was to meet my other Maximals.   
  


**Narico  
  
**

My name is Narico. I am a science technician and joker for the Maximals. I grew up in middle class Cybertron. On the outside, my family would look incredibly rich. On the inside, however, my family was in turmoil.  
I had heard my parents arguing for weeks, they kept to themselves in their room, but I had a feeling that something was wrong. A few months later, my mother divorced my father, and moved out to another section of Cybertropolis. Thousands of miles away. My father, brother and I were living fine in our lives, when my uncle, First Aid came bursting into the room.  
"Bluestreak! I lost my job!I I don't know what I'm going to do if I can't be a medic" explained Uncle Aid.  
"It's OK, First Aid. Until you can find a job, you can stay with me and the boys," replied my father. I moved over on the couch and patted my uncle on the back.  
A few days later, Optimus Prime himself came into our house.   
  
  


**Madman  
**

It was the day that my sentence was to be carried out. I was to get to know the bots I would be working. I arrived at the training center a few minuets late, okay whole hour late. But I had an excuse like always, the big bot him self, Optimus Prime was there at the front door to show me around.   
"You're, late. Come this way and we'll see how you get along with the rest of the group," he said as we entered the Maximal training center. He lead me to the shooting gallery where I saw two bots, one I knew right off the bat. It was Mirage, the other one I could not place.  
"Madman, I'm sure you already know Mirage. And this young bot is Gearhead," he introduced us two, and boy howdy, I can tell ya my heart was jumping.   
"Hold I know you! Your the bot that was jugged, aren't you?" Exclaim Gearhead.  
"Madman you have ton forgive Gearhead, he's the youngest of us," Mirage said making excuses for Gearhead,  
"Na, that's okay Mirage. The kid has spunk. Yes, I am that very bot,"  
"Okay, Madman let's get on with your training. Now we are going to test your skill with a gun," Optamus said braking up our talk.   
They gave me a gun told me what to shoot and I did just that, even more. I was goin' to like it here.   
  


**Narico  
  
**

Uncle Aid, my father and I sat in awe as Optimus Prime entered the room.  
"What would you like sir?" asked my father, shakily.  
"I have heard that First Aid is the best in science and medicine in Cybertron. We would like to take him with us on the Axalon," replied Optimus  
"I. I'm honored to. When should I start training?" asked my uncle  
"Now, if you can" replied the great general.  
"Looks like you have a job First Aid," said my father.  
" Thank you for all your help brother. I love you, Narico. Don't ever change. You are perfect just the way you are," said Uncle Aid. He gave me a look I would soon not forget.  
  
A few days later, I was literally crying. My life had taken a turn for the worse. My grades in school had plummeted. My brother had gone off to the Decpticon headquarters. I don't know what happened to him. My father lost all of his money, and we slipped into poverty. I couldn't stand to take it anymore. I packed my bags and left a note on my door.  


_Father,  
I have left here for many reasons. I have lost all purpose in staying in school. I have decided to join the Maximals. You must remember that you didn't cause this at all. I have no other choice. Good-bye father.  
-Narico  
  
_

I wrote this with tears, and to this day, when I think about Cybertron, I cry.**  
**  
  


**Madman  
**

To say the least they were impressed with my shooting skills, and I liked that. Next they offered me the chance to test my tracking skills. I again I showed 'em all that I could do.   
"Congrads, Madman, you passed all the tests with flying colors. Your on the team," said Mirage as he walked in to my room, right as I was about to leave.  
"Thanks but no thanks, I don't belong with ya. Not an ex-con like me," I said as I was still packing my bags ready to get back on the streets, again.  
"Kid, you don't understand. Once your on the Maximal team, your on for life. Besides I don't think Gearhead will let you go," He said in sly way as he leaded against my door.  
"What do ya mean Mirage, spit it out,"   
"I mean he likes you, and you don't just walk away from him." That's what made up my mind to stay on. Mirage never said a thing to Optimus about me trying to run away. From that day on, I belonged to something more them me, I belong to a family.  
The training was not that hard for me since I had be raised in the slag swamps and streets, but it took it's toll on Gearhead, I stayed up nights with him getting him ready for the morning's test. We became more like twins then friends. I told him about my time on the streets and in the swamps. But the subject always seemed to shift to why I got put on trial. I never told him, and never will.   
We passed the tests all of 'em, then came the day when we were made real Maximals, the tattoo was put on our arms. That had to be the happiest day of my life, well at least that far.   


  
**Narico  
  
**

I ran and ran. I ran like my life depended on it. I reached the Maximal base in little time. I saw my Uncle first.  
"Narico, what are you doing here?" he asked, shocked.  
" Father lost his job. Brother joined the Decepticons, my grades plummeted and this is my only choice." I said, holding back tears.  
" Well, you might as well meet the others," he said, taking me inside. "This is Gearhead. I believe you've already met Optimus Prime."   
"Pleasure to see you again, sir" i said as I bowed.  
" Please, just call me, Optimus" he replied.  
"Yes sir. I mean, Optimus." Optimus chuckled as Uncle and I walked off. He introduced me to several more Autobots, but two inparticular caught my eye.   
"This guy's name is Mirage. He's our spy and demolition's expert," said Uncle Aid  
"Nice to meet you, Mr.Mirage.I'm Narico, I'm with the science department. I said, introducing myself.  
"Please, just call me Mirage. I believe you haven't met this young lady yet. She's the best tracker on Cybertron. And she's only a little bit older than you. Narico, meet Madman," replied Mirage. My eyes then locked with someone who came from a completely opposite world, but I had a feeling we would be great friends.   
"Nice to meet you, Madman"   
  


**Madman  
**

  
As I reached for the young bot's hand a weird feeling came over me, like the feeling that came over me when I first laid eyes on Optimus. That feeling I think was wanting to protect them.   
"Howdy, Kid. Glade to have ya aboard," I said as I shook his hand. Oh good I thought, a new middle. A middle is what we Streeters call someone from the upper class, and to us that's everyone. For some odd reason I was put in charge of training the Newbie. I guess the Boss thought that since I did such a good job with Gearhead that I could do the same with Narico.  
It was about oh, say 4 in the morning when I woke the Kid up.  
"Come on Kid up and at 'em. It's time for ya to become a Maximal." He did not take well to being woken up this early but he would have to get used to it. We or should I say he trained day after day. I found myself growing closer and closer to the Kid, even he was a Middle, I found out that he had spent some time on the mean streets, and have even herd my name once or twice. The kid proved not to be as much as a tracker as I was, but who really is? He's an okay shoot I guess but he'll be better as a base bot when we leave. At last his turn to be marked as a Maximal came, I never knew I could be so proud. I guess I was like a parent watching a kid going off to school.   
  


**Narico  
  
**

I shall never forget the day when I got the Maximal tattoo. I felt so incredibly proud and pleased that I just can't put it into words. One day Optimus Prime joined all of the Maximals together.  
"I have a few things to saw to you. One is that we're famous! We made The Cybertropolis Cycle. I will pass it around and let everyone take a look at it," said Optimus. When It got to me, I read the cover article.  
_"The team of Maximals has been selected to explore the area where the Decepticons, now known as 'Predacons', fled to. The four head Autobots selected for the Maximal exploration are: Optimus Prime, Gearhead, First Aid, and Mirage. The Decepticons believed to have stolen the Golden disks are: Megaton, Hook, Shockwave, Spinster, Bonecrusher and Scorponok. Let's just hope that The Axalon can bring us back some good news. May the Oracle guide you, Maximals,"  
_I then passed it on to Madman who was standing next to me.  
"The second thing is, that in a few mega cycles, we will be taking off. There is one problem, however. Our main cockpit can only hold four Autobots. Everyone else will have to go into voluntary stasis lock until we land."   
  


**Madman  
**

  
What the boss proposed was something that scared me to the bone. I had grown up used to the open spaces not being locked up in a pod. But my pride again got the best of me. I wanted to be the first one to get in to one. After they had decided that the four bots in cot pit would be The Boss himself, Gearhead, First Aid, and Mirage.  
"I'll go in a pod," I said standing up, my knees were almost shaking. Maybe my going first would make other bots want to go in too. I hope so.   
"If your in then I am in too," said the Kid, great, it was working.  
We were given one day to get all the family and things in order. Since I did not have a family to say goodbye to, it was easy for me, but I did have someone I wanted to say goodbye to.  
"Nightscream! Nightscream!" I yelled in to the caves of the underground. I walked and walked, knowing my way around did help. But I could not find him. I guess me being mixed up with the Maximals had made me an outsider to my friends. So I left and went in to the pod not knowing what had happen to my best friend, and not knowing what would happen to me.   
  


**Narico  
  
**

I could've said good-bye to my father. I could've, but I didn't. I could've said good-bye to him, but I didn't. I didn't have the heart to. I couldn't put him through this. I said one last good-bye to Uncle Aid, and waited near the stasis pods for Madman to return. I had done some research on the area that we were exploring, and realized that it was called "The Milky Way." What a stupid name. When Madman finally arrived, we both opened the door to our pods.  
"Ya ready, kid?" she asked, with the worry of a parent in her voice.  
"If you are, I am." I replied.  
"I'm always ready," she replied. As I felt the soothing gases of the stasis pod enter my nose I began to relax and slip into the pleasure that the gases put you into. Imagine you doing your favorite thing in the world and being completely happy. Multiply that by 100,000 and that's the pleasure I was feeling.   
  


**Madman  
**

  
The gas filled the pod, I had NEVER been so scared in my whole life. I knew there were other bots in the pods too but I was still scared. But the fear only lasted a few minutes then I was with my father tracking turbo foxes in the swamps.   
I don't know how long I was in there but it seemed like a few seconds. The next thing I know I am staring into the face of a very handsome young bot.   
"Oh my head, what in the name of Cybertron am I?" I asked the bot that was not helping me to get out of the pod. He seemed somewhat familiar, but somehow changed.   
"Madman don't you know who I am?" He asked a little shocked  
"No, I don't, maybe your one of the other bots that went in to the pods before I got to meet 'em. But how do you know my name?"   
"It's me, Gearhead,"  
"Oh my word, I am sorry."  
"That's okay but we better get back to base before the Preds show up for the pod. Cheetor beast mode." Before my eyes he turned in to a wonder, an animal of the planet we were now on.  
"Come on Madman, go best mode before the enorgon locks you up,"  
"Okay, Madman, beast mode," I said a little unsure of what was going to happen. I transformed and looked at my self in the reflection of the pod, I had fur, and four legs. And a tail, but the fetcher I liked the most was the sharp teeth.  
"I think I am going to like this body." We then ran back to base, Gearhead, or as he called him self now Cheetor keep only a few body lengths a head of me.   
  


**Narico  
  
**

When I woke up, I realized that I was in a jungle of some sort. The first thing I saw were two sets of robot eyes.  
"Huh? Where am I?" I asked.  
"You, brave citizen are on planet Earth" said the tallest one.  
"Much to my dismay, we are fighting the Predacons. You have just woken up from stasis lock," said the other. His voice seemed familiar.  
"Who are you two?" I asked.  
"My name is Silverbolt" said the tallest one.   
"Where's that weird music comic from?" I asked, they just stared blankly.  
"My name's Rattrap. But you know me as Mirage," said the shorter one. I wanted to ask him what had happened, but Silverbolt cut me short. They both turned into strange beings, and Rattrap said, "Come on, go beast, kid"  
"Narico, beast mode" I said shakily. I then changed into some long raccoon thing. A coatimundi! On Cybertron, I had done some studying of Earth animals. A coatimundi was my favorite.  
"It's back to base. You shall meet the other Maximals," said Silverbolt.  
"Does he always talk like that?" I asked Mirage, I mean Rattrap.  
"Something was wrong with his pod.   
  


**Madman  
**

We came to the base, the Axalon. It looked the same it did when we took off only with a few burn marks and vines growing over it. From the lift door came a huge black animal, I found I could use my inferred sight to tell where he stepped, when he came near me I felt so small, but if he tried anything I knew how to use a gun. But to my utter surprise all he did was talk.  
"Cheetor, bring Madman in, we need to get briefed about what she needs to get started on," said the voice of Optimus Prime said. And like an idiot I just looked big eyed at him when he went back up on the lift.   
"Yeah I know, it takes come getting used to, but like he said he said we need to get you briefed," said Cheetor erging me to get on to the lift. Oh goody I thought, from one cage in to a new one. But before I got in to the lift, I found my way out.   
"Hold, it. Some one's coming this way. Two from the from the ground and one from the air," I said smelling the air and using what my best modes nose told me, and my robot sight.   
  


**Narico  
  
**

I was shocked, to say the least when I saw the Axalon. It had been in a battle for sure. But it looked pretty good. When Rattrap, Silverbolt and I went up the lift into the main room, was I shocked. I saw of course, Rattrap and Silverbolt. I also saw a Rhino, a Cheetah, a Black Widow Spider and a gorilla. They inrotuced themselves as Rhinox, Cheetor, Blackarachnia, and Optimus Primal. They then told me their Autobot names. Rhinox told me his, much later.  
"I was Gearhead, but now they call me Cheetor" said one. I immediately recognized the gorilla as Optimus Prime, and bowed in his presence.  
"Still bowin' kid?" said a familiar voice. It was Madman's. Without even thinking, I ran over to her and hugged her.  
"It's great to see you alive, Madman." I said  
"It's gonna take more than a crash landin' ta kill me, Long-Nose" she replied.  
"But there's one thing I need to tell you. Come with me into the other room." I said. We had already been briefed as to what had happened since the four landed, so that was out of the way. My worry about my Uncle and brother would come later. I remembered the article I read back on Cybertron. _"Shockwave? That was my brother's name"_   
  


**Madman  
**

Well the kid did have some major family troubles going on here. I was never one for a family, after the Pred's killed off my first one, I never found reason to get messed up in a new one just to lose it again.   
"Well Kid, looks like were just goin to get your brother back, simple. But why come to me? I am only a tracker, and ya already know where to find him. Why not ask your uncle for help," I replied, the kid coming to me for help really meant he needed help.   
"Madman, you don't understand. If I can get my brother back then my family may get back together again," he pleaded with me.   
"Kid, I understand plenty. I said I am willin to get your brother back from the Preds, but I am not willing to break ya heart if he ends up trying to kill ya. Call me what ya will but I don't want to see ya hurt. And that's that," I said as I walked out of the room. Sure it was mean, but I knew if I did not help the kid, he'd try to get his brother back single handedly. All the skills I had learn on the streets and at the Maximal training center was going to be needed here. I could tell it was going to be a long war.   


**Narico  
  
**

I was at my station one day, when I heard Madman com in.  
"Madman to Maximal base" reported the dog  
"What did you find, mutt?" I replied, jokingly.  
"I've found large cat prints leading to a cliff. He jumped, but there's a large blaster mark on the ledge," she replied. To make an insanely long story short, she had found Cheetor, revived him, and discovered a new Fuzor. His name was Scorpasaur. I heard him say at one point that he was a combination of Terrorsaur and Scorponok. Terrorsaur was my brother. When we got Scorpasaur back to the base, I talked to Rhinox.  
"Uncle, my brother is in that body. Shockwave _is _Terrorsaur. " I pointed out, Rhinox seemed short for words, but I knew he was crushed. "We can return him, if we want to."  
"You have a plan?" asked Rhinox.  
"Of course, my plan is to defuse Terrorsaur and Scorponok, and make them loyal to the Maximals." I replied.  
"Optimus won't approve of this." said Rhinox.  
"I hope he will" I said hopefully  
  
  


**Madman  
**

The kids plan was insane, to say the least. He wanted to defuse a Fuzor, that was something not even heard of, then he wanted to take one end of the Fuzor and make him in to a Maximals. I am not science person, (sure I am one top notch of a hacker, that's how I got by on the streets). But to do this would be breaking all the laws of bot and nature. And I was getting to help, oh goody. But thank goodness, I was posted out side of the op room, with my new student Nightscream.   
"No,no, no, ya just not gettin it. Now ya have to guess where your shooter is going to aim next, most likely he'll aim where your at. Now give me a few rolls." Why did I have to train him? I had already trained Kitty and long nose. And this was getting boring, his roles where good but not up to my standards. So I just pointed my blaster where I think he'll be and I shoot next thing I here is a thud.   
"Told, ya kid. You have to out guess the gunman." As I walked to help him up, the lift to the ship came down and on it was Narico looking like he has just dome something that had never been done before.   
"I'm guessin that operation went well, doc," I said as reverted back in to beast mode no need to bang up my chips.   
"It went wonderful! My brother is now in the recovery chamber." It was nice to see the kid happy, but to think that this might break his heart was something I could not take, I was going to make sure his dreams came true, end of talk.   
  


**Narico  
  
**

Words cannot express the hapiness that I was feeling. My life was complete. My uncle was with me, my brother was fully loyal to the Maximal cause, but the feeling of missing my dad just filled my spark. I finally thought of a way to contact my dad. I went up to Madman, to tell her what my plan was.  
"I can contact the Oracle back on Cybertron and communicate with long gone sparks. I need your help though. I need to attach me and Terrorsaur up to these machines. Tell Optimus first though, cause I think he would like to know." I said. Madman walked off to the control room.  
"You think this will work, Narico?" asked my brother.  
"It better, it may help us contact dad, and long lost Cybertronians." I replied. At that point Optimus and Madman walked in.   
  


**Madman  
**

  
My head spun as Narico told us about his plans to reach his dad. There was a danger he needed to know about, now.  
"Hold it kid, there's a chance that ya and your borthers sparks won't be coming back. So one more time, do ya really want to go through with this?" They both noded yes as I hooked 'em up to the machine. I walked over to hook up Long nose, I bent over and kissed him on the check.   
"Good luck kid, and if ya see my ma and pa, say howdy for me," I said a little said, this could be the last time I see him alive.   
I walked over and turned on the machine, it was like losing my family all over again. With a screen me and the Boss could see what they were saying, it was the most wonderful thing I had ever seen, they were surrounded by sparks. Then I guess I blanked out, when I opened up my eyes I was gliding over Narico like a guardian angel.   
But I was still looking over the boss in my body, it seemed I was in two places at once. Weird.   
  


**Narico  
  
**

The sight that Shockwave and I saw was just spectacular. Millions upon billions of sparks, all flying around. The sight that I saw was set up sort of like a department store. When my spark and Shockwave' floted up, we saw this unbelievably long list of names. I looked for my father's. Sector Lawlip 12. I told Shockwave in this sort of telepathic speech.  
{Father's in Sector Lawlip12. Let's go} I said  
{Are you sure about this, Narico?} asked Shockwave, still a little worried.  
{It's working now isn't it?} I replied. Shockwave didn't answer, but as we floated by, we saw a humongous field filled with game. I saw this one spark floated by. I guessed that that was Madman's father.  
{Excuse me, sir, are you Madman's father?} I asked  
{Why yes I am, or was. How can I help you?} he replied, happy to see me.  
{I come bearing a message from your daughter, she wants to say "howdy". She is doing fine, and she is definatly the best tracker in the group. You raised a great daughter sir} I said.  
he said in return.  
{Goodbye, nice meeting you, give my regards and Madman's to the missus} As I left, I saw a vast golf course. Shockwave shot in,{I believe we've found dad.}   
  
  


**Madman  
**

These two guys were moving fast through what I guess was where all the sparks go when their bodies die. For some odd reason I felt so at home. I knew who was who and what they all had done in their lives. I won't say that I have a link to anything but I know I have to guard those that do.   
It didn't take me long to find Narico's pa, I was a little said when I did, that meant when we got home he would not be there for 'em.   
{Exuse me Bluestreak?}  
{Ah yes Madman, the Maxitrx told me I would be meeting up with you soon. What can I help you with?} He asked as he drove in a golf cart.  
{Your sons sir, do you know what happened to them?>  
{Yes, Shockwave joined the Preds, and Narico ran a way.}  
{Sir, I am here to lead you to 'em, they only have a short time here until I must take 'em back to the world of the living. Please come with me.} I led him to where the boys would find him. I watched as they talked and thought over what Bluestreak had said, about the Matrix telling him that I would be meeting up with him. What was my conntection with the Matrix and the Oracal?   
  


**Narico  
  
**

Once I saw my father, I stopped dead in my tracks. Was I surprised when I saw Madman's spark next to my father's.  
{Madman? what are you doing here?} I asked  
{I'm protecting ya kid. Your brother too} she replied.   
{Father, It's great to see you again. I'm sorry about what I did, I had no other choice.} I said  
{You could've said goodbye} responded my father.  
{My head was not in the right place.}  
{What about you, Shockwave?} asked my father  
{I, my, I wasn't thinking straight} spat my brother.  
{At least your on the winning side now. I left a surprise for you when you get back} {Thank you father, it's been great to see you, we will always be in touch.} I shouted. I head numerous sparks moaning and telling me to shut up. {Sorry!}  
{Hurry up kiddies, we have to get back.} ordered Madman. I hugged my father one more time, and headed home. When I entered my body again, I took a look at Shockwave. He was a Transmetal now!  
"Wow!Thank you father!" he screamed to the ceiling  
{You are welcome son, use it wisely. And for you Narico, more courage to fight.} I heard Madman mumble something. {And I must not forget Madman, my favorite dog. She might as well be my daughter. The next time you shoot your blaster, you will have infinite ammo, never ever ending} We all said our thank yous.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
